Gundam Rebirth
by Jon-O
Summary: Its been nearly 2 centuries since Gundam Wing mobile suits never left and the battle continues in the race to control the gundams
1. Farm Boy

Glenn sat in the cockpit of his battered old Zaku. It was a hand me down mobile suit from a war long ago. It had been a part of the family farm since he could remember. He flipped all the switches on the ancient machine it whirred to life. He had always dreamed of buying a newer model suit not something as new as a Taurus maybe a nice Leo. But he could never make enough money for those so he quickly snapped out of his daydreams. There was much work to be done today. He slowly stood up as all the rusty gears and joints creaked until it stood upright. He moved out towards the field for his days work. Glenn Kaiser had seen many days like this before he was only 19 but had run the farm on his own since he was 15 when his father died. The days were long the work was hard and the money little. But through those 4 years he could never bring himself to sell the farm. But all that would change on this day.  
  
The day was coming to a close and Glenn was approaching home when the Zaku suddenly shifted. "Uh what the hells wrong with you move". "Damn controls are jammed why now I'm almost home". Suddenly the whole leg buckled and the Zaku crashed to the ground. "Ugh this sucks!" "What the hell am I supposed to do now"? Off in the distance noises were rising. "What? Gunfire? Out here there is no way but HOLY SHIT!" Suddenly an A strange white mobile suit emerged from a patch of woods. It was a Gundam. Armed with a military issue beam rifle and beam sabers it was quite a terrifying sight. It looked down at Glenn on the ground and raised his rifle towards the cockpit of the Zaku. "Shit he is gonna kill me! No way what's going on!" Suddenly Glenn just calmed took a breath and threw his weight in to the control stick. The Zaku thrust its arm up just in time to knock the rifle away but also get its arm shot off. The disarmed Gundam readied its vulcans when heavy fire erupted from the trees. The Gundam was barley fazed by the fire at first but couldn't seem to turn in time before it finally succumbed to the barrage. It didn't appear to be destroyed or even damaged that much but whoever the pilot was wasn't happy in that cockpit. From the forest emerged a small platoon of Leos. All were armed with basic military weaponry and were numbered 013. "What's going on the military hasn't been out here in years?" When the Leos realized he the Zaku was lying there they patched into Glenn's frequency. "Good evening pilot this is commander Lynch of the 013th Leo brigade are you in need of medical assistance?" Glenn replies" No but you could help me get my trashed Sauk back to my barn about 2 miles down this path". Three of the Leos approached and carried Glenn back to his barn. After the Zaku was unloaded all members of the 013th entered Glenn's house. "Well commander Lynch please do explain why I was just attacked on my farm and what the hell you are doing here would be nice to". "Well son that I'm afraid is military information only," Lynch said with his most polite smile. "Well I'm not your son and I would appreciate if you all left now I'm gonna be in a shit load of debt now without my mobile suit" Glenn replied with his fakest smile. "Well then we will move out immediately". And with that the 013th loaded all its Leo's and the Gundam onto its carriers and began to dive off.  
  
The following day Glenn went to his barn to find that his Zaku had been taken and all that remained was a note. "Dear son we have confiscated your Zaku for military research" signed Commander Lynch 013th Leo brigade. " DAMN IT!" Glenn was broke the farm barley brought in enough to survive let alone hire new help or buy a new mobile suit. There was only one thing Glenn could do and that was follow them to their base. Glenn revved up the motorcycle the only new thing he had ever bought. He found it at and old military surplus store and decided he couldn't live without it. The jungle green motorcycle launched down the dirt path after the 013th. The day was warm so it was actually a good day to ride. After 2 hours down the dirt path Glenn burst out of the forest that hide his farm. The nearest city or for that matter other person was a 4 hour ride away. The whole ride Glenn could not figure out two things what had pissed off the military so much to chase him over 200 miles to his quaint little farm. And the other was why the hell has his Zaku been taken it was just an ordinary Zaku or at least he thought it was. But then again what was it that suddenly compelled him to defend himself in battle he had never fought in a mobile suit before. And the old Zaku had never moved so fast in nearly a century. Oh well none of that mattered now all that did was getting the Zaku back. The ride had been long but Glenn finally arrived in Phoenix. Glenn sat for a moment and remembered how his grandfather used to tell him tales of long ago. When the earth was the only place people lived long before the colonies were built. He said it was a time of peace. But now the earth was basically deserted some of the cities were becoming ghost towns as all the people rushed to live in outer space. No member of the Kaiser family had ever lived in space and Glenn didn't plan on being the first to live there. The as his grandpa used to say the Kaiser family was spawned from the earth so there we will stay. Phoenix population 5000 the largest city in the area. With only 500 zenny Glenn stopped to get necessities. Gas for the motorcycle and the reserve tanks filled. After that he grabbed a cheeseburger and headed for the base. It wouldn't be that hard to find the 013th brigade they were the only mobile suit team for nearly 500 miles. To get sent to earth you either fucked up royally or something bad was going down. The 013th were one of the best teams around and seeing that strange mobile suit confirmed something wasn't right. As Glenn pulled up to the gate of the military base he was approached by an overweight guard. "Uh we aren't allowing any one in right now ok". Glenn smiled ah god bless the best and brightest here on earth. "Yeah I got a delivery for commander Lynch of the 013th and you know how he gets". "Oh wow a package for commander Lynch you better hurry up or he'll gut me". One plus to the idiots stuck on earth you can get about anything by lieing. The base was small just a fort with a few military vehicles and a team of mobile suits. Glenn left the motorcycle behind a group of crates just in case he needed a fast escape. The motorcycle was expendable the Zaku was not. Glenn slowly approached the first of five large hangers the first was empty except for a few tanks and jeeps. The second had just scrap metal and mobile suit parts. On the way to the third warehouse Glenn realized the base was deserted. Had the force been downsized this much? He thought. Third warehouse was a bingo. His Zaku stood in the middle of the room. Glenn couldn't believe his eyes it had been totally rebuilt. It was now also fully armed. As Glenn made his way across the warehouse the large door began to rise. He leaped into the cockpit just in time to not be seen. Three men entered the room the first he recognized as Lynch the other two were unfamiliar. "Lord Riser we have finally discovered another mobile suit housing the legendary zero system" said Lynch to the tallest of the three men. Lynch was tall almost 6 ft 300lbs a brick wall of a man but this Lord Riser was huge. Nearly 7ft tall he was lanky and skinny but still looked like he could crush a man with his bare hand. He was pale inhumanly pale his hair was a strange glowing silver and reached the middle of his back. His eyes were dark and lifeless this was a man that could scare off full-grown men. Riser turned to the third man. "Well is it fully operational I would like to test the system that drives men insane". "My Lord it hasn't been tested it could prove quite dangerous to pilot this mobile suit you heard what happened to the last man and that was a version ten times weaker than the real system he had to be terminated". "Dr Helena I'm not interested in your test I will pilot this now". Shit Glenn thought to himself I got to go now. And with that Glenn switched the Zaku to life and stood. "What who is in there this is Lord Riser exit that mobile suit immediately!" "Hey dickhead I don't take order from you and Lynch thanks for fixing my suit!" "Its that punk kid from last night watch out he can use the system we witnessed it last night get the squad ready NOW!" With that Glenn boosted out of the hanger and out over the city. He was no more than 20 feet out when the 013th was already firing on him and flying towards him. "Shit I've never fought in battle before and what the hell is a zero system!" "AHHHHHHHHH I'm gonna die!" That's when it snapped Glenn suddenly understood what to do the Zaku stopped and spun around and just opened fire in one spray half the 013th was overtaken and dropped from the sky. "Commander this guy is good we have to drop back he already took out Keera and Rodriguez I think they ejected but he's fast". "This is Lynch Marcus you fight your sorry ass of and bring him down Lord Riser wants that suit get it!" Inside the cockpit Glenn was seeing things he never thought possible. 'AHAHAHAHA try and move I feel you I know what you will do and I'll be there to stop you". Marcus began firing but Glenn had already moved he was behind him and came down with his heat axe. "Commander this is Zakk he killed Marcus Damn it what am I supposed to…………." Glenn opened fire on the paralyzed Zakk his bullet riddled Leo fell and crashed into the ground. With that Glenn launched off over the deserts. It was the greatest rush ever no drug compared to this zero system. Slowly Glenn regained control of himself when he realized he was breathing so fast and hard he was about to pass out he landed his Zaku and fell to the ground to get some fresh air. "Shit what am I gonna do I got the colonial army on my ass and I just dusted an elite mobile suit team I'm fucked!" And so Glenn sat in the dessert contemplating his next move. 


	2. Zero System

"Oh shit my fuel is out I'm gonna have to walk now" If you have ever seen a Zaku it can't walk very fast. The wind began to pick up it wasn't a normal wind and Glenn suddenly realized that to. When he turned around he faced two Aeries. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!' Glenn scrambled back into the cockpit when a message began to play. "Greetings we have no intent of fighting in fact we have come to help you," a thick Romanian accent said. "Oh yeah and who the hell are you?" "Lets just say we are friends will you follow us or will you wait for the 013th to reassemble and come after you?" "Fine I'm coming hey how the hell did you know that the 013th is chasing me!" The Aeries just began walking "Hey I asked you a question answer me damn it!" The two Aeries kept going so Glenn charged after them.  
  
The three suits marched through the desert until arriving at and oasis. Suddenly the water drained and a large gate opened Glenn stood and stared as the other two suits entered. The gate began to close as Glenn leaped forward just in time to get in. "Hey what the hell did you close it on me for!" The other two pilots just ignored him as they led him through a dark cave. Soon the Aeries had left Glenn's sight and he was left alone to wander the caves. "Hey wait up…..come on respond!" Suddenly two loud clangs came and blinding lights flashed on Glenn was in a large open room with two very thick doors blocking both exits. "Uh hello anyone there this isn't funny I'm gonna knock these doors down if you don't AH!" Three Taurus dropped from the ceiling the red light in the eyepiece signifying they were dolls. "What?! all the dolls were destroyed in A.C. 195 why the hell are there 3 of them in front of me?" "Ok guys this isn't funny." All the Taurus turned and began firing on the Zaku. "Hey what the fuck! Ok you deserve this, zero system ON!……. um WORK DAMN IT!" The Taurus were fast damn fast they were all over the room before Glenn could do anything they had trapped him in a triangle they all fired. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!……….. there we go I see it now" Glenn leaped into the air and threw all the grenades on the Zaku onto the Taurus. The whole cave shuttered under the tremendous explosion when the smoke and rock dust cleared both doors had been knocked down and the Taurus were smashed.  
  
"HAHAHA care to try again you can't stop me I'll crush you all" "What you all don't want to fight come one bring it!" "You have proved yourself you may now continue on exit your suit in the hanger," said the man with the accent. "Proved myself whatever try that again and I'm gonna bring this fucking cave down on you." Glenn took a few minutes to catch his breath it appeared the longer he used the system the weaker it made him, after catching his breath he continued through the cave."I'm gonna have to find a way to make it start on my command" thought Glenn as he approached a hanger. In the hanger sat almost every kind of mobile suit ever. "WHOA! Its like a candy store in here". Glenn stopped next to the Aeries and hopped onto a catwalk where he met a short boy about 15 with shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Greetings Glenn I am Jean-Claude you may call me J.C. and he is Pete". A boy of barley the age of 14 stood farther down the catwalk he had curly red hair his eyes had a strange deadness to him it was quite frightening. "Uh yeah I'm Glenn and I want some answers". "Come with us there are two more people to meet then you will get the answers you desire" Glenn did not dispute and he followed the man, Pete stayed behind staring off into space from the catwalk. "Uh Jean what is with the Pete kid?" "Oh it truly is a sad story the colonial army came to his village in Ireland one day chasing and Outlaw they blew up the whole village he survived but he can't here or speak he fights with a passion I've never seen before" "Oh so who do I meet next?" "Next up is Drek he is the guy piloting the mobile dolls which I'm pretty sure you were surprised to see you will get those answers soon to". They entered a room that was nothing but computer screens and consoles. There was a giant egg looking device in the middle of it all. It spun around and reviled a teenager sitting in it wearing a giant helmet connected to all the screens and consoles. He removed the helmet to revile a thin face he was very happy looking smiling all the time. He has at least 20 piercings and a purple Mohawk he was nowhere near what you would call normal. "Soooooooo you are the one who hurt my dolls that wasn't nice." "What the hell do you mean nice?! You attacked me first!" "Details details either way I'm Drek I'm the mechanic and the one who rebuilt all the dolls and this complex here it is modeled almost exactly to the one used by the White Fang. In A.C. 195" "How could you rebuild it s perfectly for god sakes it's been nearly two centuries" "Yep A.C. 330 the year the Gundams will return and protect the peace again." "Do what?!" "Glenn don't worry you ill learn all this soon" said Jean as he pulled Glenn from the room and continued to lead him down the hall. "Glenn you are about to meet the leader of our group he will answer any questions you have and tell you what he wants from you". Jean stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the door but refused to go in.  
  
Glenn walked into a dark room lit but only a candle I little old man sat behind the desk typing on a computer. "Uh hello?" "Ah Glenn Kaiser I have looks forward to this day I was a student of your grandfathers" "What do you mean student?" "What did you not know what your grandfather did alright I will explain it all began in A.C. 195 I'm sure you have heard of the 5 great Gundams?" "Yeah what about them?" "Well you see they used a system called the zero system as you have found in your Zaku your grandfather was trying to recreate it because all the systems were destroyed in A.C. 196 he managed to recreate an exact replica." "Just as we were about to start mass production for the rebel forces the colonial army found us and dropped in hundreds of suits from the colonies and attacked us. Your grandfather and I escaped he became a farmer and hid the system in his old farm Zaku and now you have found it so has the colonial army and they want it bad. If they get their hands on it they can mass produce it and their pilots would be unstoppable and extremely dangerous. You see the fact is it drives most pilots insane. But a new problem has arisen we have discovered that 8 Gundams were not completely destroyed 5 have fully functional systems. We must find them all before they do and claim them for our forces!" "Ok and who are our forces?" "Well before the colonial army attacked and crushed our forces their were 20 of our special zero system compatible pilots. Now only the most gifted young remain, they are Pete, Jean, Drek, and Emanuel but he was captured while trying to warn you they were coming he had a Gundam one we didn't know existed it had the zero system in it he snapped and was captured so we hope to make you the new fourth member " " Yes I had a run in with him before he was captured not to friendly" "Like I said only a few can safely pilot the zero system Emanuel wasn't one of them" "But anyways they are all so young you say they are the most gifted? How can that be?" "Well Pete is 13 Jean is 17 and Drek is 15 Emanuel was 25 the system over powered him. Younger pilots take best to the zero system plus they have all seen tragedy in their life which makes them fight ever so much harder you yourself one of them I know you saw what they did to your father." 'NO! Don't bring that up" But it was to late the memories flared in Glenn mind. The feeling of helplessness as the team of Aeries came down they didn't even give a warning they just armed down and opened fire his father was incinerated and then they flew back into the sky where they came from. Just because his father protested the colonial army he was assassinated it was true Glenn would never forgive them. "Fine answer me a few questions now where are the Gundams? And who is Lord Riser?" "Well The gundams have not all been located yet we have found only one so far we will go for a pick up as soon as you join us, and Lord Riser is the most skilled pilot ever and also the leader of the colonial army specials" "The specials? What are they?" "They are the best of the best you saw them once they appear silently and leave silently they killed you father" "I see well what did Drek mean by A.C. 330 the year the Gundams would rise again and bring peace" "That is what we plan to do collect the Gundams and bring down the colonial army" "Ok I only remember 5 legendary Gundam how did you get 8?" "There were more than just 5 just 5 main ones of legend" "Well where is this first one located?" "It is deep in the heart of Antarctica it will be hidden deep in an old abandoned military base we will set out tomorrow morning be ready."  
  
With that Glenn walked out the door. Hmmmm a Gundam oh what I could do if I transferred the zero system into it I would be unstoppable. "Hey Drek come with me a sec I got a job for you!" "Ok be down in a sec Glenn." Drek hopped down from a new set of Taurus mobile dolls he was setting up. "What can a do for ya?" "I need you to help me transfer the zero system from the Zaku to something more powerful what's the best thing you guys got?" "Well we have two Virgos but they are for special missions only ummmm I could move it into a Taurus for ya would that work?" "Sure that would be great show me how to do it so I won't have to bug you anymore" And with that Drek taught Glenn how to transfer the zero system between mobile suits. That night while all slept Glenn snuck out of the base and charged towards Antarctica.  
  
"SHIT! Doc Glenn stole a Taurus and all the data about the Gundam site last night!" "Yes Jean I figured he would he'll be back trust me he doesn't understand the power of the colonies". When morning had arrived Glenn was flying over the ice-covered wasteland. "Lets see it's about 4 more miles and the base should be just under the snow. Glenn slowed the Taurus to a halt when he saw a large bowl in the snow he aimed the Taurus rifle and fired blowing a hole in the ancient roof of the base. He landed the Taurus in a Large Hanger old rusty Leos were laying on the ground slumped over and laying everywhere in pieces. He slowly walked through the hanger when he spotted a wall that looked poorly put up he took aim and fired. The wall easily crumbled and there it sat. A ray of sunlight lighting the room it was huge almost twice as tall as the Taurus solid white with a red fin on the head. Glenn had never seen anything so wonderful. He moved the Taurus up to the hulking mass and began disconnecting the zero system. After installing the system in this new mobile suit. He began flipping activation switches when a face popped on the video screen. "Hello I am Howard and I built the suit you are sitting in its name is Tallgeese it is a fine suit and can be very powerful depending on the pilots strength." With that the screen went blank and the old man disappeared. So this is called the Tallgeese better try it out, Glenn slowly walked towards the hole he made earlier. The Tallgeese was a lot bigger so the controls were heavier than the Taurus but the second he kicked on the boosters he knew he had found the perfect suit for him. The speed the Raw power but he had yet to check weapons so he landed and decided to do the work before the fun stuff. He brought up files on weapons and capabilities. "Ok lets see one Howitzer two beam sabers? That's it? This thing better be damn good." Ok can go this fast blah blah blah whatever that was enough work time for the fun stuff. Glenn flew over Antarctica at speeds he didn't know were possible. So this is the power of a Gundam wow I never thought it would be this great. "Well where do we go from here I can go back to those guys or I can do it on my own….. on my own" And with that Glenn flew off into the night back towards his farm. He would sell the farm he found a new purpose for himself and that was to get revenge for his father. With the zero system and the Tallgeese he would be unstoppable! 


End file.
